


Not Alone

by animerei



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerei/pseuds/animerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since her mother passed away, Nagisa thought she’d never smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Ever since her mother passed away, Nagisa thought she’d never smile again.

She had made her wish for nothing, and now she was stuck fighting witches with no one to care for but herself. 

“Poor girl…” People would say. “All by herself…” 

Stop it. Nagisa was well aware that she was all alone now. She didn’t need to overhear it being told all around town.

Many people came to her with food and other things she might need, offering their help. She didn’t need it. She didn’t want any of it. She just wanted her mother back.

One day Nagisa was fighting a particularly hostile witch. She jumped and ran and blew her trumpet and tried her best to defeat it but it was becoming difficult to keep going. 

“Maybe Nagisa will get to join mama today…” The small girl said to herself before her vision started to go black. Right before she fell unconscious, she saw a faint silhouette before her.

She woke up in a place she’d never seen before. Confused, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around at her surroundings. 

Wherever she was, it was a very beautiful place, well-furnished and filled with nicknacks. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” A voice said softly. Nagisa turned towards where the voice had come from, and there stood a beautiful girl with blonde hair in twirls, and a gentle look on her face. 

Although Nagisa did not know who this girl was, she felt safe with her. 

“I’m Mami Tomoe.” The girl told Nagisa. “You took quite a few hits out there. Here.” She handed Nagisa a grief seed. “You deserve it.”

Well Nagisa was stunned, she never ran into another magical girl before! And this one was so kind! “Did… Mami beat it?” She asked meekly. 

Mami nodded. 

“Then Mami should keep it.”

The blonde shook her head and placed the grief seed in one of Nagisa’s palms. “You did most of the work, I would feel awful if you didn’t take it. Plus, you certainly could use it.” 

She pointed to Nagisa’s darkening soul gem.

———

After Nagisa used up the grief seed, Mami handed her a piece of cake. “Here, I made this earlier.” The smaller girl’s stomach growled and she quickly took the plate from Mami’s hands.

“Thank you!”

Mami and Nagisa spoke and ate for what felt like hours. About magical girl things, about each other, and about their pasts. “I see…” Mami began solemnly. “You’re alone as well.” 

Nagisa nodded and Mami put her hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. 

“I’m very sorry, I know what it feels like..” 

“Why’d mama have to leave me?” Nagisa interrupted, tears forming in her eyes. 

“It’s not fair!” She cried and latched onto Mami as she began to weep. 

Mami held the small girl and let her cry. “I know… I’ve thought the same things. But you know what?” 

Nagisa pulled away and looked at Mami. “What?” She questioned. 

“Neither of us have to be alone anymore.”

———-

After the school bell rang, Nagisa excitedly grabbed her things and ran out the building as fast as she could. Today, Mami was going to teach her how to make a cake! 

She raced down the sidewalk, occasionally skipping once or twice, A big smile on her face.

In a way, Nagisa had a new mother.

She was no longer alone.


End file.
